Malphaen Republic
The Malphaen Republic "The old Enclave in all but name, and a Republic in nothing but name." - Attributed to Godwin. Formerly the Malphaen Enclave whilst situated in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Malphaen Republic was one of the galactic nations from the Milky Way that escaped into Andromeda. Under Premier-Militant Horsell and Admiral Godwin, two leaders often at odds with eachother at the time (though Godwin was very non confrontational), the fleet departed the vastly populated portion of the new galaxy to settle on Hirson II, a planet in the far eastern reaches of the galaxy, named after Hirson, the old capital planet of the Malphaen Enclave. Foriegn Policy Whilst the Enclave was a part of the Empire (the only independently governing system in the Empire at the time) in the milky way, the Malphaen fleet left after the destruction of the Milky way utterly disregarded the Empire and refused even contact with them regarding making a map of the galaxy, leaving the Malphaen Republic somewhat elusive. To say that the Malphaen Republic was isolationist would be an understatement; they treat foreign contact as taboo and their Diplomatic Korps only serve to prolong any talks with other nations in the future to ensure that they do not progress at all, allowing the Malphaen Republic to remain wholly separate from the rest of the galaxy. Government Whilst a Republic in name, the Council of Bureaucrats survived from the Malphaen enclave; the council is inherently just a collection of the most powerful in the Malphaen Republic, which is quite unlike a true republic. Now the Bureaucrats have less power, when they held most land on old Hirson. They serve a specifically legislative role at this point. Beyond Legislature, the Malphaen Republic is a military autocracy; the Generals and Admirals hold the most power; the Premier Militant is the ultimate leader of the faction and also serves as the penultimate military commander. Elections are unheard of, outside of small scale elections within autonomous regions Hirson II Asidim and Hirson II Primipugma. As of now, the Premier-Militant is Horsell and the most influential military leader besides the Premier-Militant is Admiral Godwin. There is a great gap in power between these two overlords and the rest of Government. Collectively, the less powerful Generals, Admirals and Councillors hold more power than Godwin, but the power of the Premier-Militant is utterly undisputed. Military The Malphaen Republic's military was revitalized by Horsell in 2050 to ensure security; previously the equipment used by the military was nothing but archaic and gas masks were utilized party due to tradition and partly due to the conditions on the exile moon of Untelia, where the military often fought convict rebel incursions. Whilst figures such as Godwin retain ceremonial armour, nigh all regiments in the Malphaen Military were newly outfitted with Plasma Weaponry (some regiments use laser technology), reinforced armour and optical enhancements through their helmets. This cost monumental amounts, but the old equipment was melted down and used to cushion the economic blow. When given such drastically different equipment, many regiments were incompetent in them. Many officers took this as a sign that the equipment, however expensive, was a failure; however, one minor rebel incursion in Hirson II City Primipugma Superior of 1000 men was crushed by the newly equipped 75th Lights with amazing ease, giving the previously skeptical faith. The Plasma weaponry used by the Malphaen Republic, being such a secluded nation, is quite heavy and slightly more primitive than other Plasma guns; their wooden plank-like shape led to their nickname, "Plasma Planks". Despite that they are highly effective; however, without the proper military optical enhancements it can prove troublesome to actually hit the enemy due to a lack of any measure to ensure accuracy outside of the technology in the helmet. Rebel groups are given extensive lessons by their leaders on where to shoot to shut down the aiming technology in their helmets. Unfortunately, once this is done, the Malphaen Soldiers have no issue in simply taking the helmets off (many rebels once believed that shutting down their optical capabilities would've blinded them because they see through two cameras not in alignment with their eyes.) The Navy received no such treatment, however. In the words of Horsell, however, this didn't matter because "We have a military to not conquer, but sustain; to sustain one planet. Only a fool would use a navy to crush rebellions."